percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Axel
Biography The son of Ares/Mars and an unknown titaness of muddied ancestry who is the grandaughter of iapetus and tehys and the daughter of pallas Axel is very powerful. He is both Greek and Roman because he was conceived twice once by Ares and once by Mars. He was born in the underworld under Alaska. He spent a majority of his time training with his realtives in various skills and sparing with hercules. He only associates himself with demigods because he finds the Olympians to be old, annoying, and crazy. He is the king of Alaska and lord of the north/northern lands because he is only 16 and alaska is unclaimed by the gods and beyond their power. Abilities Since Axel is a modern immortal his domain covers many newly invented things ex. technology. Axel is neither god nor titan but has titles in both species, such as the god of : technology, gladiators, corporate business, bio warfare, explosives, grafting, modern science, sewing, inbreeding, movies/films, media etc. titan of : battle, riots, messaging. As the son of the war god and one who has devoted his life to war and fighting, Axel's combat skills are unparalleled. His aura as been described as making you feel like you are being viciously murdered with burning cold knives. His presence can make plants freeze, die, or both, He can instill rage Control weapons- telekinetically manipulate weapons See weakpoints in strategies and movements Manipulate fire- put out and projects fire mentally Cause violent confusion- create riots Manipulate water- control tides, breath under water, make water Control shadows- shadow travel, entrapments Magic- can manipulate magic to high degrees and use it for varying purposes god level soceror Necromancy- control the dead Manipulate electricity- call down lightning, project it from hands Absolute control over ice and cold Earth manipulation- move and shape rock and metal, crack open the earth and swallow people into tartarus Healing- can heal or kill Control destructive plants- summon and create poisonous and deadly plants Technopathy- control technology immediately recieves new once they are created Equipment Armor, sword, spear and shield made of a fusion of steel, titanium, celestial bronze, imperial gold, and stygian iron. A stygian iron sword blessed with hyborean magic Two daggers one celestial bronze, one imperial gold A longer dagger made of stygian iron An imperial gold gladius, and celestial bronze 2 foot xiphos A stygian iron spatha strapped to his horse. Every new cellphone with true unlimited reception All new tablets with unlimited data and godly communication Sleep inducing sand a gift from amorphous Winged hiking/hunting boots (black) (Same as above) Armor can change forms to accommodate his situation (jacket, coat, nothing) Sword that cuts through metal like clouds and of course he can channel his powers through it Electric spear Indestructible shield that hold his self forged items Stygian iron bow and arrows Golden arrows Silver arrows and knives Animals Wolf vulture Liger Spider Scorpion Snake Symbol(s) of power Sword, spear, shield, armor Category:Males Category:Original Character